


Days Eleven and Twelve: "I never intended...but I did." and "Scared? Me?"

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Garrus has a question to ask Jane. A Short short. #MEFFictober2019





	Days Eleven and Twelve: "I never intended...but I did." and "Scared? Me?"

He had decided that tonight was going to be the night. The night he would finally ask her. Not that he hadn't tried many times before. He was leaving in the morning and he wasn't sure when he'd see her again. The Alliance would have her busy with something no doubt and he had to go back to Palavan. The Hierarchy needed him to assume his loathed position as second in line to command his people. A position he really didn't want. 

What he wanted to do was stay by his beloved's side, helping her through whatever challenge set for her. Where he felt his proper place was. 

He breathed in, held it, then exhaled. His nerves were a wreck, playing all the options which could happen. A lot of those had the answer of "no". He fiddled with object in his pocket. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed the door chime.

A few moments later, she arrived at the door. Breathtaking. Her natural strawberry blonde glowed in the light as it picked up her orange and yellow highlights. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Ready for dinner?"

"As long as we're ordering out."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Dork."

He followed her inside and frowned at the luxurious interior. "I am going to assume you hate this place."

"I do. Going to have to change some of the decorating here. I am not a fan of pink flowers and ruffles. Dinner will be here shortly. I ordered your favorite."

He chuckled. "You know me well."

"You're scared. Aren't you?" Shepard glided over to her couch and folded herself into it. "What's going on? You've never been nervous around me before."

"Scared? Me?" Garrus tried and failed to hide his nervousness. His voice gave him away. It was moments like these which endeared him to her. This normally collected, confident Turian was the exact opposite.

She, however, knew him too well. As he sat down next to her, she smiled. "No, not you. The pope."

He chuckled, allowing his jitters to subside. Humans and their idioms. He confessed. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Why?" She lifted an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"Because I wanted to give you this." He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. He presented it to her. Not so surprisingly, a ring was nestled in a bed of velvet inside. "When we met all those years ago, you became my commander. My superior. Then my friend. When you died, my heart was gone. I didn't want to move on. I didn't want to live without you. Came damn near close to dying several times. My thoughts were only ever of you and how on some level you would never forgive me if I had gone through with it. I just wanted to be with you. When I saw you come at me two years after you died. I realized I was given a second chance. I vowed I wouldn't miss this chance. I never intended to fall in love with you. But I did. It was never my goal to, but happened. Jane, marry me. Become my bondmate. You are the only one I ever want."

She gazed into his eyes briefly as she caressed his scared mandible. Her first thoughts when she woke, once she was out of the Cerberus lab, was of him. How she needed to find him. "Is breá liom tú níos mó ná mar is féidir le focail a chur in iúl. Sea mo ghrá. Pósfaidh mé thú."*

**Author's Note:**

> *Irish: I love you more than words can express. Yes, my love. I will marry you."


End file.
